Lead Me Wild
by impromptucoffee
Summary: Blaine can't remember seeing anything more wonderful than the first time Kurt had burst into hysterics in front of him, his eyes closed and his grin wide.


**Honestly, I have _no _idea where the inspiration for this came from, but I've never written anything like it before (I tend to write more dialogue) and I'm quite happy with what this ended up as. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or Snow Patrol (the title is from their song 'Headlights on Dark Roads')**

* * *

><p><strong>Lead Me Wild<strong>

* * *

><p>It's a Friday evening in Kurt's bedroom on a rare hot day in April when Blaine rolls on to his front and flings an arm across Kurt's back, a little too forcefully, and Kurt grunts, apologizing to Mercedes down the phone for the noise.<p>

Kurt's stretched out on his front, chin resting on his forearm and Blaine shuffles closer to nose at Kurt's shoulder and bicep, which is totally bare – Blaine thanks the God he doesn't believe infor the summer heat and Kurt's affinity for using vests as lounge clothes – and Kurt lets him, humming contentedly but Blaine's not sure if he's actually just replying to Mercedes.

Either way, he carries on, pressing fleeting kisses to the pale skin as he goes, grinning slightly as a wave of goose bumps spread up Kurt's arm only to be quelled a moment later by the heat.

Blaine assumes there's a lull in the conversation on Kurt's end as said boy lifts his head and presses and a kiss to Blaine's hairline at a slightly awkward angle but Blaine leans into it, sighing happily through his nose and undoubtedly adding extra heat to Kurt's space. If Kurt minds, he doesn't say so. He just carries on listening to Mercedes and Blaine can _just _hear what she's saying. He definitely hears the word's 'white-boy' and 'Rachel' in there somewhere.

He mostly just tunes out the noise though, concentrating on the press of Kurt's body against his and the waves of air fanning over his face from where Kurt's chin is still against his forehead. He's pretty sure Kurt's neck is straining and twisting from the angle but Kurt seems comfortable and this as close as they've been all day under Kurt's insistence that cuddling was not conducive to staying cool. So Blaine's not going to complain.

Kurt breaks the silence with a snort which soon dissolves into light chuckling and just like that he's moved his head away and is pushing up onto his elbows, mouthing an apology to Blaine when he realizes this means he had to move to.

Blaine smiles up at him, squeezing at Kurt's side where his arm is resting across Kurt's back before lifting it and repositioning himself on his back, still up against Kurt's side. He slips the arm that's closest to Kurt underneath Kurt's chest where it's curved off the bed and he plays idly with the neckline of Kurt's vest and Kurt slows a little mid-sentence, arching an eyebrow, and Blaine simply shrugs and lolls his head to the side, watching his fingers move over the material and occasionally brush Kurt's skin.

Kurt laughs again after a while, short and low, and the sound vibrates his body and Blaine shifts a little to get a clearer view of Kurt's face because he loves the wider-than-just-a-smile grin Kurt gets when he laughs, bearing his teeth a little.

It's not something Blaine gets to see all that often and it sounds a little sad that Kurt rarely just laughs, uninhibited and hysterical, but Blaine finds the moments when Kurt does all the more special. He knows Kurt hates the whole package that comes with _really _laughing: the sound, the big smile, the watering eyes and the temporary inability to breathe.

Blaine loves all that. He feels like he can get high off the feeling of elation that comes with rolling around and clutching his sides because being happy is physically painful. He's felt pain through being kicked and punched and the ache in his ribs from laughing too hard and too long is one of his favourite things because the hurt is _good_.

He looks up at Kurt now, smiling small and close-mouthed, his mouth still turned up at the corners as he talks and he's beautiful, as always. Blaine loves everything Kurt was, is and will be but he does wish Kurt would laugh a little more, grin a little wider. He doesn't need Kurt to do those things to know he's happy because a squeeze of Blaine's hand or the corner of his mouth quirking up can tell Blaine that, but there's something so brilliant about throwing your head back and letting sound bubble from your throat freely that Blaine's worried (he grimaces at that word – Kurt doesn't need to be patronized) Kurt's missing out on feeling … alive.

Blaine's no stranger to Kurt's ability to show he's living and can be alive, however. Kurt's entire being lights up on stage and life runs through him like water over glass, fast and hypnotizing, and Blaine knows Kurt feels the joy of laughter in those moments, feels the electricity of happiness thrum through his veins.

There's no replacing the sound of laughter though. Singing's a beautiful thing and music speaks to Kurt in a way most people can't and although the beat of a song can drum along with Kurt's heart, it can change tempo, pitch and speed between one note and the next so it's not with you anymore. It's out of sync.

But laughter's a constant. Blaine wants to say that happiness is a constant, that the smile Kurt has now, mouth slightly parted with a hint of teeth, is always in place, but he can't because Blaine doesn't lie.

Laughter, however, doesn't change. The volume, the length, the exact sound and the setting do because people move and those things work under the laws of time and place, but the reason behind a person's giggle or a chuckle, even Santa's 'Ho ho ho,' is never changing. A laugh is born from delight.

Blaine can't remember seeing anything more wonderful than the first time Kurt had burst into hysterics in front of him, his eyes closed and his grin wide. Blaine had been sat over Kurt's thighs and Kurt had rocked forward from the force of his laughing, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, fisting his hands into Blaine's shirt and Blaine watched him, memorizing every intake of breath, rumble of sound and ungraceful snorts that Kurt apologized for later.

He still remembers all those noises as if Kurt was making them now. He doesn't think he'll ever forget the feel of Kurt's heartbeat under his palm, slightly faster than usual, or the brightness in his eyes from _happy _tears because Blaine was one of the few in a world of six billion that can make Kurt cry out of joy. There's a large percentage of that six billion, some Kurt has met, that have tainted Kurt's face with tears created from nothing but pain and Blaine feels privileged that he's filled Kurt's eyes, his _life_, with happiness instead.

Kurt's hung up the phone and has his head cocked to the side, frowning down at Blaine. Blaine hooks a finger into Kurt's vest where it's hanging away from his chest and blinks up at him, noting that despite the furrow of Kurt's brow, the right side of his mouth is turned up so he looks a little amused.

Blaine thinks that maybe he shouldn't wish things for Kurt, like more laughter or a bigger smile, because Kurt's content as he is, happy without the side splitting pain that Blaine loves so much. But he also remembers the pure and in tune sound that erupts from Kurt when he giggles and Blaine wants to hear that sound more because he sees the world literally brighten upon it's arrival, so he smiles up at Kurt, his fingertips dancing over Kurt's jawline, and says "I'm going to make you laugh."

Maybe it's a little selfish for Blaine to do this for himself, to push Kurt into laughing when he grumbles about it a little but Blaine thinks that Kurt needs a constant amidst the drama of New Directions and the dream of New York. He needs something to show him that the world is as joyful as it is dark and laughter may not be the solution, may not be the same to Kurt as it is to Blaine.

It's something to try though, Blaine thinks. A stab in that darkness that Kurt's experienced far too much of. Kurt chuckles a little at what Blaine's said, and rightly so because it has no relevance, means nothing outside of Blaine's head. The small sound though, the glint in Kurt's eye as he looks at Blaine fondly like the things he says are expected, is a start. The first foundation of what Blaine wants to hear and he's going to build on that, brick by happy brick.

He's going to make this boy laugh and the world is going to shine.

_Kurt _is going to shine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<strong>


End file.
